The Gaang at the beach
by beccalovesbumblebee
Summary: Beach related oneshots. First up is Tokka. Kataang. Zutara. Zukka. TyZula. Taang. Yukka. Toko. Zukaang. TyLaang. Ursoh. TyLuko. ZukerBee. Zue. Ursai. SmellerShot. Requests are welcome
1. Tokka

The Gaang at the beach

beccalovesbumblebee~ So I am on vacation so I decided to write oneshots for Avatar pairings on the beach. Needless to say I do not own Avatar the last Airbender. Requests welcome. The next two will probably be the Canon(Kataang), then Zutara. Btw Toph is 16 and Sokka is 18 or 19

Tokka

Sokka was trying desperately to get his girlfriend(well he thought of her as that at least) to come with him to the beach.

Toph let her head hang low before her stance stiffened. "You are giving me a headache Snoozles. I don't know why you would want to take me to the beach anyways Sugar Queen and Fan girl talk about the view it would be wasted on me because for one I am blind!" Her head snapped up she knew she had went a little too far that time.

"Is that all Bandit," Sokka said his smile never wavering. "What is that you always said, "That I may be blind, but," Sokka paused to let Toph finish.

"I have never had a problem seeing," Toph continued reluctantly. "But Sokka I don't like water, and the sand makes my vision fuzzy."

"Toph I will be with you every step of the way," Sokka said. "Don't you want to give it a try at least? If you don't like it Toph I will bring you home.

"I don't want to go Sokka," Toph said reluctantly.

"Too bad," Sokka said picking Toph up before she could use her earthbending in her defense. Sokka knew he was going to get it later when she was back on solid ground.

"Sokka I can't see!" Toph yelled.

"I know you can't Toph, but I got you," Sokka said trying to reassure Toph that he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Toph's arms slowly wrapped around Sokka's neck she knew that he had her, but she wanted to have her grip on him just in case. She could feel him walking.

"So we are going to the beach," Toph asked slowly her voice was barely a whisper.

Sokka nodded. "Yes Toph, I want you to feel the warmth of the sun, the sand in between your toes, and the cool of the ocean water."

The truth was Toph wanted to give the beach a chance, but she couldn't tell Sokka that. She liked to hear how excited he was to experience something with her. The truth was that Sokka had not been that excited in a while since Suki left him and Toph was glad that she was making him happy again.

Toph knew that Sokka considered her his girlfriend, but Toph couldn't think of him as her boyfriend yet she needed to be comfortable with him first.

"You are letting him carry you," Toph thought before she shook her head. "Your arm is around his neck, and you are clinging to him." Toph blushed she buried her face into his shoulder to hide her face.

Sokka glanced over just in time to see the blush flood her face before she buried her face into his shoulder. Sokka smiled he loved seeing Toph blush and knowing he was the reason why.

As they made it to the path to the beach Sokka stopped. "Toph we are on the path to the beach. Do you want to walk?"

Toph shook her head. "No Sokka carry me to the water," Toph said quietly. She liked the feeling of his strong arms around her.

"Alright," Sokka said before he started to walk again.

As they made it farther on the beach people gave them weird glances. A few people even pointed at them. They knew that he was carrying Toph Beifong. THE Toph Beifong. He waved them away trying to tell them stop staring because if Toph caught them staring at her she would be pissed.

"They are staring at us aren't they Snoozles?" Toph asked.

"Yes, but they are just jealous that I have you in my arms and they don't," Sokka muttered into Toph's ear.

Toph nodded slowly, but she doubted that was why they were staring.

"Okay Toph we made it to the water," Sokka said. "You ready for this?"

Toph shook her head. She wasn't ready she didn't like the water, or the sand. She was doing this purely for Sokka.

"I will be here with you the whole time," Sokka said before he lowered Toph's feet slowly into the water.

The water felt weird against her feet it was still for the moment. As he lowered her onto the sand her grip tightened around his neck. Sokka grabbed her hands, and held them in his where they were on his neck for a minute before he moved them.

"Don't let me go," Toph said slowly she was trying to sound calm, but she couldn't mask the slight fear in her voice.

"I'm not, but I can't breathe with you holding my neck like that," Sokka said quietly. He held her hands in his.

The world was blurry, but Toph could faintly sense Sokka's feet against her.

As the first wave came in and the sand shifted. Toph's grip on Sokka's hands tightened.

"Sokka I can't see," Toph muttered.

"I got you Toph," Sokka said giving Toph a light peck on the cheek. Toph didn't recoil that time like she had the many other times that he had kissed her.

Toph's black hair blew lightly in the wind. She took a hesitant step forward into the water. Sokka moved with her.

"Sokka what color is the sky?" Toph asked.

"It's blue," Sokka answered her.

Toph nodded even though she had never seen the sky. "What else is blue?"

"My eyes, and Katara's eyes," Sokka answered her.

Sokka fell to the ground and pulled Toph into the water with him.

"Sokka," Toph said as she felt her hands slip out of Sokka's.

"I am still here," Sokka said.

"Alright," Toph said before splashing water trying to hit where she thought Sokka was. Toph missed and Sokka had to bite back a laugh. Toph heard him and placed a punch directly on his chest. "I found you Snoozles."

"Yes you did, but I found you!" Sokka pulled Toph out of the water and dragged her back to the shore. He let her go before he turned away from her.

"Are we going home Sokka?" Toph asked. She couldn't tell much, but she knew that Sokka was a few feet away, and that he wasn't facing her.

"Yes if that is what you want," Sokka said the sun was going down and the last thing he needed was a rumor started about him taking Toph to the beach where she was disoriented to do things he would never be able to do to her.

"Okay, but one thing," Toph said as she took a step towards Sokka. Sokka turned to stare into her clouded eyes. Toph stood on her toes, and kissed him. Sokka grabbed Toph's waist and lifted her off of the ground.

The sun was just beginning to set.

"You ready to go home?" Sokka asked his breathing was shallow and unsettled.

Toph nodded. Sokka hoisted her up on his shoulders and he carried her home.


	2. Kataang

The Gaang at the beach

beccalovesbumblebee- My second oneshot of the day. Okay I do not own Avatar the last airbender. Requests welcome. Zutara is next.

Kataang

Aang wanted to surprise Katara. So he had Sokka take her out shopping for the day. Aang had a romantic picnic set up for two.

When the sun had finally set and Sokka brought Katara back Aang was waiting for her. He could hear Katara and Sokka coming up the stone path.

"Come on Sokka why are you stalling?" Katara said as they trudged up the path to the house.

"Oh no reason," Sokka said as he saw me he smiled before he ran away. Aang could hear him laughing as he ran to the house a little way up the path.

"Aang what are you," Katara paused to look Aang up and down. "What is going on?"

Aang was holding a beautiful pink flower. He brushed the hair away from her face, and tucked the flower behind her ear.

"Aang what is all this for-" Katara started to say when Aang interrupted her with a kiss.

Katara tensed at first, but eventually she eased into it. Aang had tried to pull away from her once, but Katara was enjoying the kiss too much. She held his face against hers not letting hims get away from her kiss.

"You," Aang said as he was finally able to break the kiss.

Aang grabbed her and pulled her towards the beach. After awhile he and Katara began to swing each other down the path. They were laughing and happy. Katara was curious about what had Aang so excited to go to the beach. Katara stopped in place refusing to move any farther.

"What Katara?" Aang asked.

"Aang why are we going to the beach?" Katara asked her blue eyes glowing in the faint light from the crescent moon.

"I would tell you, but that would ruin the surprise," Aang said shooting Katara a sly smile.

"Okay Aang," Katara said, but she still wouldn't move from her spot on the path. She put her hands on her hips.

"Come on Katara I know that you are expecting me to give in this time, but I am not this time I am going to not tell you," Aang said before her gazed directly into her blue eyes.

"Really?" Katara asked. She had never seen Aang stand his ground against her especially.

"Yes Katara, and if you really don't want to walk with me to the beach, then I get it I will go away." Aang gave her one last look before he walked away. He went straight toward the pinic that he had spent hours setting up today. He just hoped that Katara would follow him.

Katara smiled as she realized that Aang had finally began to grow a backbone. She thought about calling for him, but thought against it she just followed him to the beach.

When Katara saw the picnic laid out on the beach she almost began to cry. Aang was standing on the other side of the blanket with his back facing her. She could see his form outlined in the moonlight.

Katara took a few steps forward before she ran at Aang she tackled him to the ground.

"Aang," Katara whispered. She was on top of Aang in the sand. Katara kissed his lips lightly.

"What?" Aang asked trying not to laugh.

"You did all this for me?" Katara asked.

Aang nodded. "Today is the day you became my girlfriend two years ago. I have never been happier in my life Katara," Aang didn't struggle to say that he said it strongly and Katara knew he meant them. "You have made me the happiest airbender in existence."

Katara leaned into him. "You put a lot of thought into this didn't you?" She breathed easy as she listened to the strong steady beat of Aang's heart.

"Yes I even had Sokka in on it. He was supposed to keep you busy today so that I could set this up," Aang said as he tried to get up. The sand was really starting to irritate his back.

Katara laughed as she realized that was why Sokka was acting strange. Well stranger, than normal. "So that is why he dragged me to every clothing store in town."

Katara finally let Aang up. She wrapped her arms around him. Katara brushed the sand off of his back and bald head before giving him a kiss under the moon.

Aang deepened the kiss causing Katara to moan. Aang twined his fingers in her hair before pulling her closer to him. If he could breathe in her scent like this all the time he would. He loved the sounds that she made when he made her happy.

The ended up back on the sand, but this time Aang was on top of Katara now. When she tried to roll him over they ended up rolling right into the water.

They both laughed inbetween the kissing, and splashing each other with salt water.

"Okay Aang now I am soaked," Katara said. She stood up in the waist deep water.

Aang stood up and took her hand in his. She took his other hand, and they stared into each others eyes for a awhile.

It was one of those moments where they felt like they had a conversation with each other without uttering a sound.

After a few minutes they decided to settle down on the blanket snuggled closed together under the clear night sky. Aang lit a small fire for warmth. They watched as the small flames flickered in the breeze that came off of the ocean.

They snuggled there near the little fire under the moon. Aang held Katara's hand tightly like if he let go of her hand that she would be taken away in the ocean breeze itself.

Aang just thought about how his best friend, and replacement mother had become more to him than that. He remember when he first figured out that they were meant for more.

Aang looked over to Katara who was smiling up at the moon. "I am glad we can be happy together Aang."

"Me too," Aang said as he moved the hair from her face, and kissed Katara with more passion, than he had ever shown anyone.


	3. Zutara

The Gaang at the beach

Beccalovesbumblebee~ Hey I am back. It was such a long day and hot too. I found a turtle necklace at a little shop today and I love it. Anyways the Ocean has healing magic. AND Turtleducks. *Winks* I do not own Avatar the last Airbender. This is more of a Zuko comforting Katara type of deal, but you can tell he likes her. REQUEST WELCOME!

Turtles for serenity

Zutara

Katara sat up on her bed as someone knocked on her door. She wiped the tears away from her eyes. She just hoped her cheeks weren't stained red from her tears.

"Come in," Katara muttered quietly before Zuko stepped into the room.

"Hey Katara," Zuko said forcing a smile. He wanted to ask her if she was crying, but he didn't ask because he already knew she had been.

"I am going to the beach. Do you want to come?" Zuko asked.

Katara shook her head slowly. She didn't look up at Zuko.

"Come on Katara it will be fun," Zuko said trying to get Katara to come to the beach with him.

Katara looked at Zuko with tired eyes before shaking her head.

"Come on Katara! You have been cooped up in this house since...Well," Zuko couldn't say it.

Zuko could see the tears forming in her eyes. "Since what Zuko tell me?" Katara asked trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"Since..." Zuko trailed off.

"Since Aang left me!" Katara yelled as the tears began to roll down her face.

"Shhhh shhh Katara he didn't leave you," Zuko said as he wrapped his arms around Katara.

Katara nodded. "I know he did. He said he had to cut all ties to this world to become a fully realized Avatar."

"What else did he say?" Zuko asked. He knew Aang told her more than that.

"He said that he would always love me..." Katara paused as she let out a sob. "He said all he wanted was for me to be happy. No matter what." Katara remembered Aang holding her close for the last time, and kissing her. Katara shook the memory away it was too painful.

"So?" Zuko pressed.

"I don't know," Katara muttered. Her blue eyes meeting Zuko's amber ones. Zuko could see the hurt in her eyes and he wanted to take all of that away.

"He wouldn't want you to lay around and mope Katara. Now get your swim suit on we are going to the beach," Zuko said before he left her room. Zuko's head poked back into the doorway. "You are going even if I have to drag you there myself."

Katara got up and slowly put on her swimsuit. She ignored how her body ached with each motion. She glanced at herself in the mirror. Katara groaned at how awful she looked. She could swear that the bags under her eyes had bags of their own. "Wash your face, then go wait for Zuko to be ready to go. The beach will relax you,"Katara muttered to herself before she poured a bowl of water to wash her face.

When she walked outside she found Zuko standing outside the door waiting for her.

Zuko nodded as she approached him. Zuko let out a sigh of relief. "I thought I was going to have to drag you out of the house."

"Well if you insist," Katara said turning back towards the house and taking a step in that direction.

"Katara! Wait I didn't mean that literally," Zuko exclaimed as he grabbed Katara's shoulder.

Katara burst out into laughter. She turned to Zuko with a big smile on her face. Katara didn't know why she found that so funny, but she did.

Zuko was relieved to see her smile again. Her laugh lifted his spirit, and made him want to hear her laugh again.

"Come on," Zuko said as he grabbed her hand. Zuko took off running towards the beach dragging Katara clumsily behind him.

When they made to the beach the sun was beginning to set.

Katara could feel her bending growing stronger as the sun set and the moon began to rise.

Katara ran to the water. Zuko followed her slowly. The tide was coming in, and the waves grew stronger just like Katara.

Zuko could see the joy returning to her eyes as she made it to the water. Zuko watched as she manipulated the water, and threw her strength into the waves.

Zuko stood next to Katara, and took her hand. He lead her slowly out of the water to the blanket he had laid out. They sat together for a minute before something emerged from the sand next to them. Katara's eyes lit up anymore as she saw the baby turtleducks hatch from their eggs, and make their way to the ocean.

Katara got up and slowly walked with them to the ocean. She even lead a few of them to the water that were left behind.

"Come here Mama Turtleduck," Zuko muttered softly as he motioned for Katara to come to him. Katara heard him and walked over to him as the last little turtleduck had finally made his way into the water.

Katara's brown hair blew in the ocean breeze. Her blue eyes were filled with joy instead of being dull and tired like they had been for weeks. She kneeled down on the blanket next to Zuko.

Zuko brushed the stray hair away from her face before he leaned in some. Katara leaned in closer to him. Their faces were barely an inch apart. Their lips met and the kisses became deeper and deeper. Zuko knew that Katara was not going to be like she was a few hours ago when they got back to the house.

When Zuko tried to break the kiss Katara pulled him back. She wanted this moment with him to last. She knew that she shouldn't feel this deeply for Zuko since Aang had just left, but she cared about Zuko maybe even loved him. He was there for her when no one else was.

Katara could feel the ache in her heart ease some as Zuko finished the kiss. He rested his lips on her forehead. Katara felt his arms go around her to pull her into his arms. They sat there together for awhile until the tide finally caught them. Even then they sat there and let the water wash over them.

Katara looked at Zuko and smiled. She noticed that he was staring at the moon.

"It is beautiful isn't it?" Katara asked.

"I could think of something more beautiful to look into?" Zuko said smoothly.

"What?" Katara asked.

"Your eyes," Zuko said before he kissed her.

After an hour they decided that it was time to go home. Katara folded the blanket before she took Zuko's hand in hers and they walked slowly back to the house.


	4. Zukka

The Gaang at the beach.

beccalovesbumblebee~ I do not own Avatar the last Airbender. Okay I am not sure how I liked the Zutara oneshot... I think the best so far was Tokka. Since I keep seeing Jetko I want to do one that I like better. I actually really like this pairing. Okay if you have requests please feel free to PM them to me.

WARNING YAOI! (A.k.a. Gay love)

Zukka.

They had been spending so much time together Sokka wasn't surprised when he slowly fell for Zuko. He had a slight crush on Jet, but he would NEVER admit that EVER. Plus Jet just liked to chase tail especially his sister Katara's. Sokka tried to shake the feeling as he imagined looking into the newly crowned Fire Lord's amber eyes. Sokka shook his head violently, but he couldn't get Zuko's face off of his mind.

"He is the Fire Lord for Gran-Gran's sake there is no way he would go for you! You are only a peasant," Sokka muttered sadly to himself. "No you are more than that you are a warrior."

Little did Sokka know that Zuko was eaves dropping on who he came to think of as his Warrior. Zuko smiled as he watched Sokka until he said that he would never go for him. The truth was that Zuko really liked Sokka more than he ever understood.

Zuko decided to approach Sokka mostly to get him to stop moping around.

Sokka didn't notice Zuko approach him until he cleared his throat bringing Sokka from his thoughts.

"Hey," Sokka said with a smile. "How long have you been standing there?" Sokka let out a nervous laugh.

"Long enough," Zuko said before he pulled the Water tribe warrior to his feet. Sokka rubbed the back of his head. Zuko watched as he reflexively checked that his wolf tail was still in place. Zuko swore one of these days he was going to take his hair out of that wolf tail.

"So how much of that did you hear?" Sokka asked his blue eyes meeting Zuko's.

"Nothing Sokka I just walked out a minute ago," Zuko said effectively lying to the warrior. Zuko could see the relief wash over Sokka.

Sokka released a sigh of relief. "So you don't have any Fire Lording to do today?" Sokka asked with hope in his blue eyes. Even though they were staying at a house away from the Fire Palace Zuko still spent the majority of his time running the Fire Nation.

Zuko shook his head. "No duties today. I'm free to hang out with my friend today."

The hope quickly drained from his eyes, and his smile faded. "Have fun," Sokka said trying to force a smile. "He probably wants to hang out with Mai, or Ty Lee," Sokka thought to himself.

"I meant you silly now come on Sokka," Zuko said motioning for Sokka to follow him.

Sokka got up slowly to follow his Fire Lord. He meant the Fire Lord. "Zuko isn't yours," Sokka muttered reminding himself that Zuko was only his in his mind.

"Wait up Zuzu," Sokka called as he tried to catch Zuko who was running in the direction of the beach.

"Since you called me that no way Boomerang!" Zuko yelled back at Sokka before he took off.

Sokka shook his head he didn't know why, but Azula's nickname had really stuck on Zuko and he hated it. Sokka ran after Zuko trying desperately to catch up with him. Was it possible to have a nice slow walk with his friend with Sokka's luck that would be a no.

When he finally caught Zuko he was on the beach by the water. Well catch was the wrong phrase more like he ran into him literally. Zuko was knocked off balance by Sokka. He grabbed ahold of Sokka to steady himself. Sokka tried not to blush as Zuko clutched his shirt.

Zuko laughed. "Boomerang! You came back!"

"Only for you Zuzu," Sokka came back impulsively. He covered his mouth instantly.

"Did he just say that? To Zuko?" Sokka mentally scolded himself.

"Oh really?" Zuko asked as he raised an eyebrow. "If that is the case then." Zuko quickly took Sokka to the sand.

Zuko was on top of Sokka. They could feel the heat radiating off of the sand, and their bodies.

Sokka's breathing was heavy, but also seemed shallow. He let out many wispy breaths like he was gasping for air. He couldn't steady his nervous breathing.

"Are you hot?" Zuko asked. Sokka nodded slowly.

"I hope he meant body heat," Sokka thought.

A devious smile crossed Zuko's face. He sat Sokka up as he began to unbutton his shirt. "If we get rid of this it may help." Zuko pulled off Sokka's shirt slowly.

It was then that Sokka finally realized that Zuko wasn't wearing a shirt at all.

Zuko smirked before he eyed Sokka's bare chest. He loved seeing Sokka's bare chest almost as much as Sokka enjoyed seeing Zuko's.

Zuko laid Sokka back down on the sand before he was back on top of him.

"Zuko, what are you doing?" Sokka asked at a loss for words. He wasn't even sure if this was even happening.

"Well showing my Warrior how I feel about him," Zuko muttered as his face inched closer to Sokka's.

Sokka gulped. "You mean?" Sokka asked. "You heard me?" Sokka was trying to catch his breath.

Zuko nodded. "I did and I feel the same for you." Zuko leaned in a little more not moving from his place on top of Sokka.

Sokka couldn't lay there with Zuko's face so close to him without getting closer. In one motion he shifted himself upward to kiss Zuko there in the sand. Zuko pulled Sokka up off of the sand to bring his body closer to his. Zuko's tongue slipped into Sokka's mouth successfully deepening the kiss. Sokka bit Zuko's bottom lip.

Someone cleared their throat bringing them out of their moment. Zuko looked up to see Mai standing their tapping her foot in irritation.

"I see I'm interrupting something," Mai said slowly shooting Sokka a glare.

"What is it Mai? I am off today," Zuko grumbled as he rolled off of Sokka. He stood up slowly glaring at his ex-girlfriend.

"I can see why," Mai said trying to make her distaste known to everyone.

Zuko formed a small ball of fire in his hand before a growl escaped from him.

"I am sorry for interrupting my Lord," Mai said before she lowered herself into a bow.

"Don't let it happen again," Zuko said speaking sternly to Mai. "Or there will be consequences Mai."

Sokka stood up to stand at Zuko's side as Mai scrambled up the beach. Once she was out of earshot they both looked at each other before bursting out into laughter.

"I did ever tell you that I liked hear you talk to Mai like that," Sokka whispered.

"No, but I get why she looked like she was about to rip your wolf tail right off of your head." Zuko smirked. "Speaking of that."

"No Zuko!" Sokka yelled.

Before Sokka could move his hand to protect it Zuko had it and successfully pulled it out. Zuko laughed as Sokka's hair fell from where it had been.

"Zuko!" Sokka yelled. His hair fell down awkwardly around his face.

"What?" Zuko asked sounding innocent.

"Give me back my hair tie," Sokka yelled.

"You have to catch me first," Zuko said sticking his tongue out before he took off down the beach with Sokka desperately trying to catch him.

After a while Sokka finally caught Zuko and tackled him into the water. Sokka got his hair tie back after he gave Zuko some convincing kisses.

"Boomerang," Zuko said.

"I will always come back to you Zuzu," Sokka muttered before he put his hair back up in the wolf tail.


	5. Ty Zula

The Gaang at the beach

beccalovesbumblebee~ I do not own Avatar the last Airbender. Okay this is Ty Zula so I do not know how this will turn out... Here goes nothing.

WARNING Yuri.

Ty Zula

They were on the beach. It was Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, and Zuko. Ty Lee was bouncing up and down excitedly as she saw people playing volleyball in the distance. Azula already knew that Ty Lee was going to want to play before her big brown eyes turned to look into Azula's. Ty Lee smiled at Azula before she mouthed "Please." Azula couldn't help but to give in.

"Alright," Azula said. "We are going to play volleyball NOW!"

Ty Lee smiled as they took over a court from a team that was just beginning to play a game. They really didn't do much to take the court Azula cleared her throat loudly before glaring at the people, and they just walked away well more like ran away leaving behind their ball. Azula picked up the ball and held it against her hip.

"Ty Lee is on my side so love birds get on the other side of the net," Azula said deciding what was going on like alway. No one argued, no one EVER argued with Azula.

When Mai, and Zuko crossed over to the other side of the net Azula turned to face Ty Lee only to see that HER acrobat was surrounding by men. Azula cleared her throat. "Do you peasants not have anything better to do?" Azula asked shooting them a glare.

They quickly moved off of the court and stood a distance away to watch. Ty Lee nodded slightly as Azula took her place at the back of the court. Ty Lee replaced Azula in the front of the sand court near the net. Azula tossed the ball up before she served the ball over the net to Zuko. Zuko hit the ball to Mai who hit it over the net. Ty Lee sprung at the ball and used her foot and ankle to spike the ball to the ground. The boys cheered before Azula glared at them again mostly quieting them.

Azula served up the ball again, but this time Mai was able to get the ball past Ty Lee and hit the ground out of Azula's reach.

"My serve," Zuko said smiling as he gave his girlfriend a high five.

"Alright," Ty Lee said as she picked up the ball and tossed it over the net to Zuko.

"Give us a good one Zuzu," Azula said with a smirk, as Zuko served the ball. He was no match to Ty Lee who used any part of her body to hit the ball back over the net.

As Mai hit the ball back over the net Ty Lee jumped to spike the ball. She head butted the ball sending it quickly to the sand on the opposite side of the court. Mai and Zuko both dived for it, but it did no good.

"My serve!" Ty Lee yelled. Azula could tell that she was trying not to bounce up and down as she waited for Mai or Zuko to recover enough to throw her over the ball.

Everyone watched as Ty Lee served the ball. She tossed it up high before she jumped up and hit it over the net. Azula was able to spike the ball back as Mai hit it over.

It wasn't a shocker when Azula and Ty Lee won. The two shared a high five and a quick hug. Once Azula released Ty Lee the boys swarmed her. Azula shook her head that was HER Ty Lee. She knew that those boys were only chasing tail.

Once the bon fire was lit the boys slowly left to return to where they belonged. Azula was glad they were finally gone she hated watching boys druel over Ty Lee especially when none of them were good enough for her. Ty Lee took a seat on one side of the fire while Azula sat on the other with Mai and Zuko sitting inbetween them. Azula sighed loudly Mai and Zuko were insufferable. She couldn't stand to look at them cuddling with their happy looks on their faces. It made Azula sick to the point that she wanted to vomit.

Ty Lee stared down at her feet for a few minutes before she looked over at Azula. Their eyes met, and it was like they told each other "We will meet back here later."

"Are you sure?" Ty Lee mouthed glancing over at Zuko and Mai to make sure they weren't paying attention. Fortunately Zuko and Mai were engaged in gazing into each others eyes.

Azula nodded. She motioned to Zuko and Mai before sticking two fingers in her mouth and making a gagging noise.

Ty Lee nodded trying to hold back her laughter.

When Mai and Zuko were done staring at each other they decided that it was time to return to the house. Mai and Zuko walked up the trail holding hands leaving Ty Lee and Azula walking behind them. Azula grabbed Ty Lee and stopped her on the path. She put a single finger over her mouth signaling for the acrobat to stay silent.

"Okay you know the plan right?" Azula asked.

"We go back to the house and pretend we are going in for the night, then we sneak out and meet out on the beach," Ty Lee said slowly. They hadn't actually discussed the plan, but it was just sort of implied.

Azula nodded. She didn't exactly understand why they were sneaking around instead of being open about this, but in a way sneaking around made it more romantic. It was like breaking the rules.

Ty Lee nearly ran to catch up to Zuko and Mai before they glanced back to notice that her and Azula were not there. Azula didn't care if they stopped gawking over each other long enough to notice her absence.

Ty Lee, and Azula walked calmly to their rooms saying goodnight to each other and Zuko and Mai who merely nodded with short "mhmmmms".

Azula shook her head as she pulled her door shut. "I will never be as awful as those two," Azula promised herself. She listened for Ty Lee's window to slip open, or for the other bedroom doors to shut. Shortly after she heard three doors close. Azula nodded before she slid hers open again closing it quietly behind her. She measured each step as she took it making sure she didn't make a sound as she moved towards the door. Azula almost let out a sigh of relief when her hand touched the door knob, but she held off. Her shaky hand turned the door knob making a quiet clicking noise.

As soon as Azula was under the night sky she ran to the beach. If anyone saw her they would have thought that someone was chasing after her with a sword.

Ty Lee faintly heard the front door close. "She will be waiting for you at the beach," Ty Lee muttered to herself as she slid her window open. She was nervous, but she didn't understand why she was on high wires many times with nothing to catch her if she fell and she never worried about it. Ty Lee sat on the windowsill and let her legs hang out of the window. Ty Lee glanced down at the ground. There was no doubts in the acrobats mind that she could make the jump, but she worried about what would happen on the beach what if Azula is messing with you. She shook her head before she jumped down from the window that was the only thing keeping her from Azula.

Azula was sitting in the sand when Ty Lee finally made it to the beach. Azula looked up at Ty Lee taking in her whole body.

"Geez Ty took you long enough?" Azula smiled at her.

"I am sorry Azula," Ty Lee said sadly looking away from Azula.

Ty Lee's tone really worried Azula. "Did she really think I was mad over that?" Azula thought to herself before she stood up. "Look at me Ty Lee Chan," Azula said trying to sound stern, but she really couldn't when it came to Ty Lee.

Ty Lee didn't look at Azula. She felt guilty she made her friend wait on her. Azula shouldn't have to wait for anyone she was the Fire princess!

"Ty look at me," Azula said again. This time she grabbed Ty Lee's chin and made her look at her. "I want to see those brown eyes."

"I really am sorry Azula," Ty Lee said sounding worried.

"I am not mad at you at all my little acrobat I was only kidding," Azula said her eyes meeting Ty Lee's.

Ty Lee hugged Azula. At first this shocked Azula and she wasn't exactly sure what to do, but after a minute had passed and Ty Lee's grip had only tightened did Azula finally wrap her arms around the girl that she had considered hers since they were little girls.

As Ty Lee's grip on Azula loosened their eyes met before Azula grabbed her chin and pulled her in to kiss her. Ty Lee's arms instantly went around Azula's neck.

It took a second for Azula to realize that she was the one that made the first move. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this," Azula thought.

The moon was finally poking out from behind the clouds shedding faint light on the moon flowers that were waiting to open. When the light touched them they opened slowly.

Azula had seen Ty Lee excited about anything and everything, but the look on her face was one that Azula had never seen before.

Azula took a step over to the moon flowers and gingerly picked a white blossom. She took it and tucked it behind Ty Lee's ear to hold back her bangs.

Ty Lee nearly jumped at Azula. Her arms wrapped around Azula's neck and Azula felt all of Ty Lee's weight shift into her arms. Ty Lee looked straight into Azula's amber eyes before she kissed her.

"You must have wanted to kill those boys earlier," Ty Lee muttered her face only inches away from Azula's.

Azula nodded. "I did, but none of them were good enough for you anyways."

Ty Lee laughed. "No one is better for me than you."


	6. Taang

The Gaang at the beach.

beccalovesbumblebee! I am back again. It is late and man I feel like a zombie as I write this, but I really want to post this before I fall asleep so that is what is going to happen. So as you asked for it nicely and I ship it all the way here comes Taang, but first a message from Momo.

Momo: Becca doesn't not own, nor has she ever claimed to own Avatar the last airbender. *says in Momo chatter*

Taang.

Toph didn't know why, but she found herself walking down to the beach. Well she was lying to herself she knew exactly why she was going to the beach. She was trying to avoid Aang, Sokka, and Zuko the three crushes she had in her life that made her life a lot more confusing. Toph hated feeling the way she did. She felt hopelss when she saw... well more or less sensed Sokka walking with his hand in Suki's, or Mai and Zuko pretending that they weren't together in public. It killed her knowing that everyone else had hooks in their hearts, but her. The only one she had a shot with would be Twinkletoes, and he was hopelessly fawning over Katara trying to win her affection. Why couldn't any of them give her that kind of attention.

Toph knew she wasn't your average girl, but she wasn't that little twelve year old girl that taught Aang earthbending anymore she was nineteen years old! She just wanted them to see her differently even though she hadn't changed much, but the change was still there.

"I know I am on the right path," Toph muttered as her vision became blurry from her unstable footing. She began to walk slower testing every step before she took it. "They won't look for me here." Toph secretly hoped that she was wrong.

It took her awhile, but she finally made it to the beach. From what she could tell she was only a few feet away from the waters edge. She took a seat in the warm sand she could feel the heat of the sun warming her skin.

Aang was looking for Katara, but the truth was she was only his friend, and he normally talked to her about advice on how to get Toph to be his.

_"Trust me Aang she likes you," Katara said the other day when they talked about it._

_"How do you know that?" Aang asked._

_"You should see her smile when she senses your footsteps Aang, and how it wavers when she sees you are with me," Katara said slowly._

_"Really?" Aang asked. "This isn't a joke or something right."_

_Katara nodded. "This isn't a joke."_

As the memory ended Aang ran into Katara. He finally felt the courage to find Toph and tell her how he really felt towards her.

"Katara-" Aang tried to say when Katara interrupted him.

"The beach," Katara said pointing Aang in the right direction.

Aang didn't know how Katara knew what he meant, but she did.

Aang quickly ran to the beach hoping that he could find Toph in a good mood.

Katara laughed. "Boys." She shook her head.

When Aang made it to the exact spot on the beach where Toph was he could barely make out her black hair in the sea of men that were messing with the best earthbender in the world why she couldn't see much of anything.

"You will all pay for this," Toph growled.

"When? Exactly," Many of the guys teased her.

"Sooner than you think," Aang said causing most of the guys to jump at the sound of his voice.

"Avatar Aang," One of them said.

"It's not what it looks like," Another one of them said.

"I know what is going on here," Aang said. "And I don't take well to people being mean to my former Sifu. If she was on solid ground right now you would all be dead."

"We are so sorry Avatar. It won't happen again," One of the men said sounding very scared.

"You are right it won't EVER happen again, but you aren't sorry yet," Aang said.

"What do you mean Aang?"

"This," Aang said before he took many of them to the ground. With only minimal assistance from his airbending. There were about ten of them half of them were down and quickly running away. Aang grabbed on of them and quickly threw him to the ground. "I want all of you out of my sight and off of this beach now. If I ever see you near Toph Beifong again and I mean EVER see you near her again you best be kissing the ground she walks on or you will have to answer to me."

Not surprisingly the men ran away.

Toph smiled as Aang came to her rescue. She liked it when Twinkles actually showed his backbone, and this time he really did show his backbone. She couldn't tell much, but when Aang threw the men to the ground he really threw them.

"Who are you and what have you done with the pacifist know as Twinkletoes?" Toph asked in a joking tone.

Aang ignored her snarky question. He grabbed her hand and helped her up. "Are you alright Toph?"

"Aang I'M BLIND! I could see perfectly before kill those men Aang!" Toph yelled trying to hold back her laughter.

"Very funny, but not your best," Aang said with a smile.

"So what brings you down here Sugar Queen not returning your affection," Toph said trying to mask the hurt in her voice. "You finally giving up on chasing after her?"

Aang shook his head. "No Toph I finally decided to tell you how I feel about you."

"And how do you feel about me?" Toph asked.

"Well..." Aang started to say, but he couldn't find the words to say to her. No words he could think of described his feelings.

"See you can't even say anything," Toph said.

Aang groaned. "Why is this so hard?" Aang meant to think that to himself, but ended up asking it aloud.

"It is so hard to talk to me," Toph said. She wished he thought she was easier to talk to. "Or hard to get over Sugar Queen."

Aang shook his head. He realized that talking wasn't going to work here. He leaned down and kissed Toph right in the lips. When Toph tried to pull away Aang held the back of her head and pulled her back into it.

Toph wouldn't admit it aloud, but Aang was an amazing kisser.

When they finally broke the kiss Aang's face lingered close to Toph's.

"Do I still need to explain?" Aang asked.

Toph tried to hide the blush before she shook her head.

Aang smiled. "So why are you at the beach anyway Toph? You hate the sand, and the water," Aang stated the obvious there.

Toph nodded. "I was actually avoiding the one person that came to my rescue when I didn't need him, or want his help."

"Thank you." Aang was grateful because with Toph that was as close to a compliment as it got.

"No problem Twinkles," Toph said smacking Aang's back.

"So where does this leave us?" Aang asked.

Toph grabbed Aang and pulled him in for a kiss.

"What do you think?" Toph asked.

"You ready to head home?" Aang asked.

"You kept me waiting long enough. I was ready as soon as I hit the sand on the path," Toph said, and Aang couldn't help, but to laugh.

Before Toph could object Aang picked her up bridal style and began to carry her back towards the house.

"Woah Twinkles. I don't do carrying," Toph warned.

"Okay fine I will just put you back down in the sand," Aang said before he lowered her slowly moving his arm from where it was under her.

Toph's arm went around Aang's neck instantly. She was trying to stay off of the sand. No vision was better than that fuzzy, unstable sand that disoriented her.

"No no no," Toph pleaded. "I hate the sand."

"So you want me to carry you?" Aang asked.

Toph nodded slightly.

He returned his arm to where it was under her. Aang's grip tightened on Toph as he walked down the beach to the path that would take them home.


	7. Yukka

The Gaang at the beach

beccalovesbumblebee~ Okay I am back. And today is may last night at the beach, but not to worry I think I am going to continue these even after I return home because frankly I am enjoying writing these as much as I hope that you have been enjoying reading them. This is a pairing I keep thinking off, because I haven't seen the moon because of the cloud cover. Yes besides that Yue was always my favorite girl for Sokka. If you haven't figured it out yet I mean good old Yukka. Back off Suki he is Yue's!

Yukka.

On many nights Sokka would find himself walking down to the beach. He always thought he could see the moon best here. He also felt closer to the moon here. Sokka often thought about his first love in that spot under the moon. He could imagine the Princess of the Northern tribe staring back at him.

"Yue you don't know how much you meant to me. I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you. You were someone I couldn't have... Not because you were a princess, or because you were engaged to be married, but because you were always meant for greater things," Sokka said trying to hold back the tears. "Like becoming the moon spirit. You gave your life to save the moon."

Sokka just gazed up at the moon that was covered slightly by clouds.

It was rumored that on nights when the beach was nearly desserted that a spirit with long white hair could be seen walking under the moonlight. Secretly that is why Sokka spent nights out on the beach hoping that he could see this spirit for himself. He just hoped that it was the spirit he thought it was his first real love.

"The truth is Yue I have been having a lot of trouble getting close to anyone else... I can't give my heart away again, because I can't let anyone else I care about leave me." Sokka began to cry. He really had problems opening up since Yue became the moon spirit. He never lost his confidence though, and that was helping him with Suki. Sokka wanted to open up to Suki and give her his heart, but he still loved Yue. He never thought he could ever quit loving Yue.

"Sokka," Sokka heard the voice that he imagined speaking to him many times actually speak to him.

His head snapped up and he looked directly at Yue the moon spirit. He was on his feet instantly.

"I never left you Sokka," Yue said slowly her expression was sad as she reguarded Sokka.

"I-I know that," Sokka said at a lose for words.

"Sokka I love you, but you need to move on," Yue said looking Sokka in the eye.

"I have just been afraid to get close to someone again Yue. What if I lose them like I lost you?" Sokka asked his blue eyes clouded with tears.

"I know Sokka it is hard, but it is a risk that we take when we fall in love," Yue said a smile returning to her flawless face.

"I know," Sokka said.

Yue laughed lightly. "You fell for me Sokka, and I was an engaged Princess."

"I know Yue, but I dont regret falling for you. I don't think I ever will," Sokka said taking a step closer to Yue.

Yue took two steps towards Sokka before wrapping her arms around him. He felt cold in his grasp, but he didn't care she was there with him and that was all he ever wanted.

As Yue loosened her hold on Sokka she smiled. She took his hands in hers and squeezed them lightly.

"So-"

Yue kissed Sokka as soon as he opened his mouth. She couldn't help it Sokka was the love of her life.

"What were you going to say?" Yue asked with a smile as her lips brushed Sokka's lightly.

Sokka gulped. "I was just going to ask how being the moon spirit was."

"It is okay, but I miss a certain water tribe warrior," Yue said. "But I do watch over him, and just hope that one day he will be happy again."

"I hope you mean me," Sokka said nervously.

Yue nodded. "Of course I mean you."

Sokka was confused honestly she was telling him to move on, and now she is making a move on him. He wasn't complaining though.

"This isn't fair," Yue muttered to herself as she looked away from Sokka.

"What isn't fair?" Sokka asked.

"This," Yue pleaded motioning from herself to him. "Us. Sokka you need to move on. You need to live, if not for yourself then for me. Love someone else, and be happy."

"Yue," Sokka said reaching over and touching the side of Yue's face gently. "I will move on, but tonight I'm with you."

Yue nodded slowly. "What about Suki?"

"I told her I was going to meet an old friend," Sokka said smiling at his first love. "And we aren't really together. She said that I didn't seem ready yet, and she is right."

The moon seemed to shine down on them. Sokka laughed as he realized why. He was literally there with the moon spirit.

"What do you want-"

Sokka kissed Yue before she could finish her question. "Want to take a walk on the beach?" Sokka asked as he broke the kiss.

Yue nodded. The pair walked together down the beach hand in hand. They walked slowly. There was no where for them to go and nothing to be said. All they needed was to feel the other walking next to them, and a hand in theirs. They both realized that this really may be their final goodbye, but neither of them would say that outloud.

The only noises were the waves hitting the shore. Sokka could feel the wind pick up.

Yue stopped suddenly, before she turned to Sokka. She held his face close to hers before he kissed her. As he went to wrap his arm around her Yue slowly began to fade. Their lips brushed lightly before Yue faded away.

"I love you Sokka," Yue's voice came out as a whisper.

"I love you too Yue," Sokka muttered as he watched as the moon began to set signalling the sun to rise. "Fall for an engaged Princess, and she becomes the moon spirit."

Sokka walked down the beach a little bit farther glancing up at the moon every few steps. He could have swore he saw Yue smiling back at him.


	8. Toko

The Gang at the beach

beccalovesbumblebee~ I am on the rode home so I decided to type this up while I was free. Okay I do not own Avatar the last airbender at all. This is purely for my enjoyment and yours. I truthfully love this pairing(I know I say that A LOT). I found a story called Monochrome by rlucain if you ship Toko. Check that out it is a sort of Cinderella story. Without further comments.

Toko.

Toph had been away from the Gaang's beachside home for awhile now, because she had went home to see well spend time with her parents. She loved her parents she really did, but they were not any different then they were before she ran away to train the Avatar. They still wanted to treat her like the little porclean blind they always thought she was.

Her father was disappointed in her. He told her so, and even showed her in another way through pain. He beat her, and it was against Toph's morals to hurt her parents no matter what they did to her. She was stubborn like that and she could handle whatever pain her father threw at her.

When she had enough of hearing about how disgraceful it was to run away, and how ashamed her father was of her for making him, and her mother worry about her Toph left. She told her mother she loved her, gave her a hug, told her that she was going back to where she belonged, and said short goodbye before she headed back to the place she considered home.

Zuko was just hanging out at the beach house while he was taking a break from being the fire lord. Toph had just got back and was unusually quiet. She didn't even make any jokes about the fact she was blind, or any sarcastic remarks when Sokka said stupid stuff. There were no snappy comebacks, and everyone glanced at each other with worried expressions.

"So Toph how was your time at home?" Aang asked trying to get the young earthbender to speak.

"Fine," Toph said with a shrug. "Noting new they are still overprotective, and overbearing."

"So you aren't upset about anything?" Sokka asked coming right out and asking her.

"No I'm fine," Toph said.

Everyone seemed to believe it except Zuko who still looked skeptically at Toph.

Those were the last words the earth bender said for days.

Zuko was a little worried that Toph was withdrawing from the group. She seemed to sulk whenever she would come out of her room.

Zuko ran into Toph coming out of her room to stretch her legs. Zuko caught her by the arm. "Hey Sparky where's the fire?" Toph asked sounding like herself again.

Zuko laughed. "No where. I just thought that if you were going out to stretch your legs that we could take a little walk to the beach."

"I guess Sparky, but I really don't like the beach," Toph agreed.

Toph agreeing to a walk to the beach let Zuko know that something was definitely wrong.

They walked together slowly neither one of them said anything. They just walked. Toph jumped as her feet touched the warm sand, and her vision became blurry. Zuko touched the younger girls shoulders.

"I'm still here," Zuko said gently.

"I know, but I don't want to go any farther Sparky," Toph pleaded.

"Come on Toph. We can find a spot on the beach and you can work on manipulating the sand," Zuko said mostly because he could see Toph desperately trying to bend the sand.

"Alright," Toph said.

"She's giving in," Zuko thought. "Not a good sign."

They continued walking towards the beach. Zuko's had his hand on Toph's shoulder leading her from behind.

They walked to a certain spot on the beach when Zuko had Toph sit down.

"So you I know you want to talk about something Sparky so just spill it so I can go back to the house," Toph demanded.

"Actually you are going to do the talking," Zuko said.

"Why? What is there to talk about?" Toph asked.

"Something is bothering you Toph. Everyone else may be able to ignore it, but I can't," Zuko said. "Start talking."

"Is that a demand?" Toph asked.

"No more like incentive," Zuko said with a devious smile.

"Incentive for what?" Toph asked in a confused tone.

"For me too take you back home," Zuko said. "If you really don't have anything to say I am going to go home then."

Zuko began to get up. Toph grabbed his arm. "You aren't being serious are you Sparky?"

"You want to find out?" Zuko asked as he broke free from Toph's grip.

"No No No please don't leave me here," Toph said trying not to beg.

Zuko settled back down next to Toph. "Start talking."

"Alright," Toph started. "It's just my parents."

"What about them?" Zuko asked with genuine interest in what she was saying.

"I thought that they would understand now that I can take care of myself, but no they still want to treat me like a fragile little blind girl that they alway imagined I was," Toph said. "I am a war veteran for turtleduck's sake!"

Zuko let out a quiet chuckle."Is that all? They are just being parents."

Toph shook her head. She closed her unseeing eyes as if she couldn't look at Zuko. "My Dad told me that I was a disgrace to the Beifong name, that I was worthless for making my Mother worry," Toph paused to open her eyes as if to look at the clear sky and sun. "He said he wanted to protect me, then he did this."

"Did what?" Zuko asked.

"This." Toph pulled up her sleeve to reveal dark bruising on her normally pale skin.

"Toph," Zuko said as she quickly cover her arms again.

"It's nothing Zuko," Toph said.

Zuko could faintly see tears forming in her clouded eyes.

"It is not nothing Toph. He hurt you," Zuko said slowly trying to hide his anger.

"I am fine," Toph muttered.

"You didn't fight back?" Zuko asked.

"No I promised my Mother I wouldn't," Toph said.

Zuko understood. Toph never broke a promise like that especially not a promise she made to her mother.

"I want to show you something," Zuko said slowly.

"In chase you forgot Sparky I'm blind," Toph said. To make her point she put her hand in front of her face and waved it up and down. She didn't blink.

"Okay show wasn't the right word, but I want you to feel something," Zuko said slowly. He touched her hand lightly as if asking if it was okay for him to take it.

"Okay Sparky if you think it is necessary," Toph said.

Zuko took her hand in his and held it for a second. "Here." Zuko placed her hand on the right side of his face. He guided her hand up from the smoothness of his chin to the roughness of his scar.

"How did that-" Toph began to say when Zuko began his story.

"I was about fourteen when my Father finally let me attend a military meeting. It was just a basic strategy meeting, war plans, and stuff like that. I was really boring when a general suggested that they send a battalion of new soldiers to the front line like a sacrifice. I spoke out of turn and disrespected the General. I wasn't afraid of the Agni Kai. I thought I was going to face the General, but when I got up to face the person it wasn't the General it was my Father. I refused to fight him which he said made me weak. I begged for his forgiveness, but he showed no mercy. He struck me," Zuko said. Toph's hand was covering his scar.

"Your Dad did this to you?" Toph asked.

Zuko nodded. "Yes, because when I spoke out I didn't disrespect the General like I thought. I disrespected the Fire Lord himself."

Toph moved her hand and moved slightly to kiss the scarred side of his face. Her hand touched it gently.

"Father's are sometimes misguided," Zuko muttered slowly.

Toph hugged Zuko. Zuko pulled Toph even closer to him.

"The beach isn't so bad Sparky," Toph breathed.

"Yeah," Zuko paused to kiss Toph. "How about now?"

"Take me back to the house Zuko," Toph said slowly trying not to blush.

That was one of the few times she called him by his name and not Sparky. He rose to his feet with Toph still wrapped around him. He put her on her feet before he took her hand and lead the sixteen year old girl back towards the house.


	9. Zukaang

The Gaang at the beach.

beccalovesbumblebee- I do not own Avatar the last airbender. Thank you for all the reads, and reviews.

WARNING YAOI! (A.k.a. Gay love)

Zukaang.

As much as Zuko hated to think back to the days that he was hunting his best friend, but he did often. He thought about when he hunted Aang without knowing where he was, or even if he was still alive. Zuko only hunted the Avatar to regain his honor in his Father's eyes, but as his Uncle always told him, "Honor is not something that you receive from someone else it is something you give yourself."

Uncle Iroh always wanted Zuko to follow his heart. He knew that one day Zuko would get off of the path of destruction that his Father had put him on just to get rid of him. Iroh always knew in his heart that his nephew would do what was right.

There was one thing that Uncle Iroh never knew. The one real reason Zuko never wanted to give up his search for the Avatar... Zuko had on some level liked Aang in more than a predator, and prey way, but still in that way. The thinking made no sense, but Zuko just wanted to capture Aang so he could hide him away where his Father, and the Fire Nation couldn't find him and hurt him like they had the rest of his people in his absence.

Zuko respected how hopeful Aang always was no matter how bad the situation was. He lost everyone he had once known, and the world he was meant to protect was thrown into a hundred year war while he was frozen in an iceberg.

Zuko knew he didn't have a chance with Aang, because of Katara. Katara, and even Toph was interested in Aang and Zuko couldn't blame them.

Zuko was just visiting the beach house. When he got there Aang was no where to be seen, and Katara was packing a bag. Toph was with her parents, and Sokka was with Suki living in Ba Sing Sae.

Zuko stepped in and saw Katara crying as she packed her suitcase.

"What is wrong Katara?" Zuko asked her as he reached out and grabbed her arm. She still tried to cram stuff into her bag as he held her arm.

"Katara what is wrong?" Zuko nearly yelled at Katara pulling her away from the bag.

"I am LEAVING ZUKO! Can't you see that!" Katara screamed as she broke away from Zuko's hold. She grabbed her bag and left the house slamming the door loudly behind her.

"Aang!" Zuko yelled as he searched the house. When he didn't get a response Zuko figured that Aang wasn't home. He was instantly worried about the young Avatar. If Katara was in that bad of a state he feared what Aang would be like when he found him.

Zuko closed up the house before he walked slowly to the beach hoping to find Aang there. He kept glancing around every few steps to see if he could spot Aang.

He could see the ocean, and hear the waves crashing into the shore. Zuko tried to breathe easy as he walked up the shore scanning the area every few steps. It took about a fifteen walk on the shore of the beach for Zuko to find Aang.

Aang was sitting with his knees hugged closely to his chest.

As Zuko approached him Aang looked up from where he was blankly staring out at the ocean. "Hello Fire Lord Hotman." Aang tried to force a smile for his friend, but he couldn't.

"Aang I went up to the house and Katara was packing a bag is everything alright?" Zuko asked figuring it would be better to just get to the point.

Aang shook his head. "I wish I could tell you that everything was okay, but it isn't" Aang's eyes met Zuko's. Zuko could not make out the faintest glimmer of hope in his eyes. Aang's eyes were empty of any emotion.

Zuko sat down on the sand next to Aang and patted his back as a sort of comforting gesture.

"Aang if you want to talk about it I am here for you," Zuko said.

Aang nodded. "Me and Katara have just been fighting a lot lately. She was cheating on me Zuko... With some guy in the next town over... It hurts to breathe Zuko... I don't know why she would do this to me... I loved her," Aang said as he began to break down into tears.

Zuko instinctively wrapped an arm around his friend. "It is alright Aang I am sure she never meant to hurt you."

"I know," Aang muttered as he leaned into Zuko's half hug.

"It is just that looking at the water reminds me of her. I can see her smile in the sun. I feel the warmth of her body against mine in the sand," Aang muttered.

"Aang you will be happy again," Zuko told him looking out onto the water.

"I hope you are right," Aang said sadly.

"I know I am right," Zuko said. "Mai left me many times, and I am still alive."

Aang let out a ragged breath.

"I want to tell you something," Zuko said. He couldn't believe he was going to tell Aang how he really felt about him.

"What is it?" Aang asked curiously.

"I think I may be in love with you Aang," Zuko muttered slowly.

"What? How long have you thought that?" Aang asked trying to mask the shock in his voice.

"Since I saw you Aang," Zuko said looking away from the Airbender that turned to face him.

"You were hunting me," Aang said.

"Love is blind," Zuko said plainly sounding like his Uncle.

"How would you prove it to yourself?" Aang asked slowly as if he was unsure of the words he wanted to use.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked. What Aang said sounded like a riddle.

"How would you prove to yourself that you love me?" Aang asked.

"Like this," Zuko said leaning in and kissing the Avatar on the lips. At that moment he knew for sure that he loved Aang.

When Aang's hazel eyes met Zuko's the hope was beginning to return.

"So?" Aang asked.

"I don't know if you felt that, but I love you," Zuko said.

"I felt it," Aang said as he leaned in to kiss Zuko.

They sat there together for a while in the silence. Aang had nothing to say, and neither did Zuko.

"So you wanted to capture me?" Aang asked. "Why?"

"I wanted to take you somewhere I could protect you from my Father, and the Fire Nation from hurting you like they did the rest of your people," Zuko said. He smiled as he watched Aang's face light up in amusement.

"I did fine all on my own, and I did have a good Firebending teacher," Aang said nudging Zuko's side lightly.

Aang was still in pain from what Katara had done to him, but he knew it would get better. Zuko would be there with him every step of the way.


	10. Ty Laang

The Gaang at the beach

beccalovesbumblebee- I am back... Sorry I have not uploaded anything in a few days, but I need to finish my summer reading before school so I have been busy. I promised Tigerwillow that I would write Ty Luko (Ty LeeXZuko) And I will, but I feel like this has been a little Zuko centric so I am taking breaks from Zuko ships... I do not own Avatar the last airbender. So here is one I have been wanting to try.

Ty Laang

Ty Lee was just walking around the city when she found the Avatar's lemur Momo. Ty Lee looked at the small creature before approaching him slowly.

"Momo, I want to take you back to Aang," Ty Lee said to the Lemur gently.

As Ty Lee reached out to the lemur he moved away from her. She withdrew her hand so that she didn't scare him anymore. She remembered the mango she bought at the store. Ty Lee held the mango out to Momo. Momo jumped forward to grab the mango from Ty Lee's hand. Ty Lee tried not to laugh. She pulled the mango back from the lemur.

"You can have the mango Momo, BUT you have to come to me, so that I can take you back to Aang," Ty Lee said as calmly as he could manage. She held the mango out to the lemur who took it, and then climbed up on her shoulder.

Ty Lee smiled as she knew that was how Momo stayed with Aang most of the time. She watched as Momo broke off pieces of the fruit to eat it. He pulled one off and offered it to Ty Lee. She took it slowly.

"Thank you Momo," Ty Lee said popping the small hunk of fruit into her mouth. "You ready to go back to Aang?"

Momo chirped in response. Ty Lee patted him gently on the head before she began to move quickly to Aang's beachside house.

At points it was like she was bouncing from step to step. Momo clinged to the acrobat. Ty Lee laughed lightly.

"I got you Momo," Ty Lee said. She was weaving her way through a large crowd.

By the time she made it to Aang's house it was empty. So Ty Lee figured he was down at the beach.

"Go on Momo. Find Aang I will be right behind you," Ty Lee said releasing Momo into the air. Momo didn't leave Ty Lee as she ran down the path to the beach. He circled the area increasing the radius as she moved. As the path ended she did a cartwheel. That didn't slow her pace as she moved quickly down the beach. Ty Lee nearly missed Aang sulking on the beach near the water.

"Aang what are you doing?" Ty Lee asked.

Aang nearly jumped at the sound of her voice. "Oh hello Ty Lee."

"Why are you out here all by yourself?" Ty Lee asked.

"Just thinking about Momo. I don't know where he is," Aang said not noticing the flying lemur circling the area.

"Well, then I have something for you," Ty Lee said. As if on cue Momo returned to his spot on Ty Lee's shoulder.

"MOMO!" Aang exclaimed as he saw his flying lemur. "You found him!"

Momo jumped from Ty Lee to Aang. Aang patted Momo on the head, before he took off and began to circle the area again.

Ty Lee looked like she was about to walk away when Aang hugged her tightly. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," Aang whispered in Ty Lee's ear.

Ty Lee tried not to blush as Aang held her in place.

"It was no problem Aang. I knew that Momo was yours, so I wanted to make sure he made it back to you safely," Ty Lee said quietly trying to be modest. She did lose her mango trying to get Momo to come to her.

"Yes." Aang rubbed the back of his head as he looked into Ty Lee's brown eyes.

"I'm going to go," Ty Lee said as she turned away to leave.

Aang grabbed her hand, and she turned away. Aang didn't want her to leave him yet. Ty Lee looked at Aang with a look of amusement as he pulled her back into his arms.

"What are you doing Aang?" Ty Lee asked trying to hide her smile.

"I believe the term is 'making a move'," Aang breathed. He was trying not to hide how nervous he is.

"Well how is this for making a move?" Ty Lee asked, before she leaned in slowly, and kissed Aang.

Aang was shocked at first before he eased into the kiss. Ty Lee lifted up on her toes to get closer to Aang. He wrapped his hand around her waist, and pulled her into him.

Ty Lee broke the kiss. "So Aang why are we doing this?" Ty Lee asked sounding stern.

"I thought you were the flexible one?" Aang asked.

"I am fliexible." Ty Lee broke away from his hold and did the splits. Just to prove her point when she got up from that and began to walk on her hands down the beach. Aang watched her as she moved, and followed her slowly. Ty Lee stuck her tongue out at Aang as she continued to move up the beach.

After she walked about a hundred feet up the beach Ty Lee finished it up with a cartwheel. As she finished Aang grabbed her by the waist. Ty Lee laughed lightly.

"So I am guessing you like me?" Ty Lee asked.

Aang laughed. "You could say that." Aang pulled her into another kiss.

"So that is a yes?" Ty Lee asked her nose pressed against Aang's.

"Yes," Aang said as he scooped up Ty Lee at her knees and held her. He wanted to show her his spot on the beach.

Ty Lee giggled as Aang carried her to his spot on the beach.

"So what are we doing Aang?" Ty Lee asked as she felt herself slipping forward in Aang's grasp. She relaxed, and let herself fly forwards in Aang's grasp going through the circle of his arm on where her foot used to be.

"Woah Ty," Aang said as he tried to grab Ty Lee as she hit the ground. "Are you alright?"

Ty Lee was in a fit of giggles as she laid in the sand. "Yes, I'm alright. Come here Aang!" Ty Lee reached up, and grabbed Aang's hand before pulling him to the ground.

He landed lightly in the sand next to her. Her hand still clutching his. Aang could sense Ty Lee steady breathing next to him. He turned to face her. When Aang saw the smile on her face his own widened

"Why do you like me?" Ty Lee asked. She sounding like she was drifting away like a cloud in the wind.

Aang was able to manipulate the water in the clouds that were floating up ahead to form a smiley face.

"My smile?" Ty Lee asked giving Aang's hand a light squeeze.

Aang nodded. "And."

"And?" Ty Lee asked barely able to hold back her excitement.

He made another motion to moved the cloud again. This time it made a heart.

"My heart? You like me for my heart?" Ty Lee asked. She couldn't believe that anyone would like her for anything other, than her body, or what she could do with it.

Aang nodded once more. "Ty it is your heart that made you bring Momo back home to me. That was so sweet. It was also your heart that lead you here to me." Aang wasn't surprised when Ty Lee sat up and pulled him up with her.

She hugged him as she kneeled there in the sand. Aang pulled her into his lap.

"So my body doesn't matter to you?" Ty Lee asked. Her brown eyes shown with amusement.

Aang laughed. "The fact that you have a nice body is a bonus, but your kind spirit is what draws me."

"I know this isn't the time to mention this, but you owe me a mango," Ty Lee said.

Aang laughed. "Can I just have Sokka draw you one?"

"Not if I want it to look like an actual mango, not a firebending cherry!" Ty Lee exclaimed.

Both of them got a laugh out of Sokka's poor artistic skills.


	11. Ursoh

The Gaang at the beach

beccalovesbumblebee- I do not own Avatar the last Airbender. Okay I am still doing Ty Luko for Tigerwillow, but this one is for my cousin Nightshadowv. Also it is in loving memory of the person that voiced Uncle Iroh in season one and two who died from cancer years ago. Rest in peace Mako. You made Uncle who he was. This is Ursoh (UrsaXIroh). Request are still welcome.

Ursoh

Iroh was walking down to the beach clutching a lotus flower in his hand. He was going to release the small white blossom into the ocean. Iroh was going to release the blossom like he and Ursa used to to in the pond at the fire palace. Iroh was staying at the royal family's house on near the beach. Ursa alway loved the beach house.

As he finally made it to the stretch of beach, and glanced down the beach. For a clear sunny day the beach was empty. Iroh smiled as a memory replayed itself in his mind, as he released his lotus into an on-coming wave. He thought of the day he met Ursa as the flower drifted away with the wave.

_Iroh was chasing a small mousekitten that was running out into the courtyard. That was when the he first laid his eyes on the soon to be Fire Lady. She was just watching the Mother Turtleduck sit on her eggs, that were about to hatch. The Mother climbed off of her eggs just as the little turtleducks began to emerge from their eggs. That was when Ursa finally noticed Iroh's presence in the courtyard._

_"Prince Iroh," Ursa said as she bowed to him._

_"No need to bow my Lady," Iroh said as he grabbed Ursa's hand and pulled her to her feet. "I hear you will be wed soon."_

_Ursa nodded, as a look of sadness crossed her face._

_Iroh grabbed her chin, and made her look into his eyes. It killed him to see such a beautiful women being so sad. "My Brother takes no interest in the turtleducks."_

_Ursa's eyes were filled with shock, that Iroh had just changed the subject._

_"I know," Ursa said slowly. Her, and Ozai had little in common._

_"I see the way that you reguard my brother. I know that they are forcing you to marry him," Iroh said trying to keep his cool._

_"Yes," Ursa said as she face warped in a frown._

_"You don't have to marry him Ursa," Iroh said._

_"I have no choice in the matter," Ursa muttered as she settled back down on the ground._

_"I can challenge my Brother for your hand, or your freedom," Iroh said. "I could beat him in an Agni kai." He sat down next to her._

_"If you lost you could face banishment," Ursa said. "Or worse at the hand of your Father."_

_"I know. I couldn't let someone as beautiful as a lotus flower be married to someone she didn't love. I can see your heartbreak in your eyes. You have a love out there somewhere," Iroh said taking one of Ursa's hands in his._

_"Yes, I fell in love, but that is over this is what I must do for my country," Ursa said. Iroh could see the loyalty shining in her eyes._

_"Is the baby my Brother's? Or your former loves?" Iroh asked._

_Ursa jumped, no one knew about her baby. She had never told anyone. "I believe he is, but-"_

_"Do not worry. No one else will know. I am just good at picking up on things," Iroh said as he squeezed her hand lightly._

_"Iroh, don't give up anything for me," Ursa said._

_They gazed into each others eyes, and Ursa leaned in closer. Iroh kissed her. He knew it was wrong that he was falling for his soon to be sister in-law, but he knew that she wouldn't be happy with his brother._

_After that they left the courtyard. Ursa looked back to see Iroh release a single Lotus bloom out onto the water_.

Iroh just watched the blossom float on the ocean water. It had been years since he had seen Ursa. Shortly after that memory he was shipped of to war. He only returned after his son Lu Ten died. He remembered coming back to the palace only to find Ursa releasing a lotus out onto the pond. From what Iroh could tell she was crying.

_Ursa was singing lowly. "Leaves from the vine falling so slow, like fragile tiny shells drifting in the foam."_

_"Little soldier boy comes marching home. Brave soldier boy comes marching home," Iroh sung letting Ursa know he was there._

_"Iroh," Ursa said as she jumped up and wrapped her arm around him. Ursa was crying, and her tears brought Iroh into tears._

_"I am so sorry for your loss Iroh," Ursa said roughly trying to compose herself again._

_"You lost as much as I did," Iroh said slowly. "Since his Mother was never in the picture. You were his Mother figure. You loved him like he was one of your own." Iroh took her hands in his._

_Ursa nodded. "It is such a shame what this war is taking from everyone. The soldiers are dying on all sides, families are being torn apart, but still we continue to fight," Ursa said meeting his tear filled gaze._

_"I already know that Ozai wants to skip me in line for the throne," Iroh muttered. "That doesn't matter to me anymore. I would give anything up just to have the chance to see Lu Ten just one more time, to hug him, and hold him close to me like I had when he was a child."_

_"I understand," Ursa said._

That was also the night that Ursa was banished.

_Iroh had caught a glimpse of her being lead away from Zuko's room by guards._

_"What is the meaning of this?" Iroh asked. He grabbed Ursa, and pulled her away from the guards._

_"I'm being banished Iroh. There is nothing you can do for me, but look after Zuko," Ursa said. She kissed him on the cheek before she let the guards take her away._

That was why Iroh always looked after his young nephew Zuko. He was there when his Father faced him in an Agni Kai, and scared his face. He went with him when he was banished, and let him go when Zuko decided that they had nothing to gain by traveling together anymore.

Iroh had given Zuko advice, and treated him like he was his own, like Ursa had done with Lu Ten.

Now Iroh had found himself sitting in the sand wondering what had become of the woman that was as beautiful as a lotus, with emotion filled amber eyes, long black hair, and that smelled faintly of tea leaves.

The lotus drifted back towards the shore in Iroh's direction. He looked at it in shock.

"I thought you were taken away with the waves," Iroh said as he reached for the blossom that was stuck in the sand.

He smelled the blossom, and a women in robes walked past him on the beach.

"Excuse me Madam," Iroh called as he got up, and walked towards the women taking the lotus flower with him.

When the women turned he was startled by her beauty. It was Ursa holding her own lotus flower. A smile crossed her face before she wrapped her arms around Iroh. Iroh lifted her off of the ground, and did a slow circle under the sun. Ursa kissed him, like they had many years ago.

"I fell for you Iroh," Ursa muttered into his ear.

"How are you here? I thought you were banished," Iroh said.

"My son. He changed a lot of what Ozai, and Azulon did," Ursa said slowly.

"So why are you at the beach?" Iroh asked.

"I was bringing my lotus here to release out into the water," Ursa said slowly. "I have done it every year on the day we met. I hoped that I would meet you again."

"I was doing the same, but my flower came back to me." Iroh smiled as he held out the soggy lotus flower.

"We meet again finally," Ursa said taking Iroh's hand in hers.

Together they released their blossoms into the ocean. The blossoms stayed together as the tide carried them away.


	12. Ty Luko

The Gaang at the beach

beccalovesbumblebee- I do not own Avatar the Last airbender. Alright this is the request from Tigerwillow. Sorry for the wait Tigerwillow. Since you have been my only reviewer for the last couple of chapters it is your turn. You asked for Ty LeeXZuko so here it comes. One of my personal favorites.

Ty Luko

Zuko was just walking down the beach. He was just aimlessly wandering around the beach. He just loved the feeling of the sun against his face, and chest. Zuko walked to the edged of the water, and let the cool ocean water wash over his feet. He decided to stand there, and enjoy the feeling of the tide pulling back, and forth shifting the sand under his feet. He enjoyed the relaxing sound of the waves hitting the shore.

"Hey let go of me!" Zuko heard a distressed women yell.

He was up instantly. He knew that voice. Zuko ran up the beach to find a group of bid men surrounding a small girl. All he could make out from the girl was a long braid. Zuko could make out hands trailing on the girl's boob, and butt.

"Let the girl go!" Zuko yelled pushing some of the men away from Ty Lee. Zuko glanced at Ty Lee who was shooting him a look of gratitude. She was a skilled fighter, but even she could take down this many opponents at once. Ty Lee laughed nervously as one of the men's hands slid up her bikini bottom to grab at her crotch. Ty Lee squirmed as he touched her.

"Get away from her," Zuko growled. "Now!" When the man didn't move Zuko did it for him. He threw the man to the ground. As if sensing their defeat the other men backed off. Zuko picked up Ty Lee placing his hand firmly under her but, and began to march farther up the beach.

As they got a good enough distance away from those men.

"So decided to play damsel in distress today?" Zuko said biting back a laugh.

"I couldn't take them down all at once Zuko. One false move, and they would have done bad things to me." Ty Lee shook her head sending the images, and thoughts away.

"I won't let them do anything to you," Zuko muttered into her ear.

Ty Lee nodded her braid flopping up, and down whipped Zuko's back. The pain forced Zuko to release Ty Lee into the sand. Her hand grazed Zuko's side as she fell towards the ground.

"Sorry," Zuko said, as he reached down to help the Acrobat up off of the sand. She was up before he could touch her, and took a fighting stance.

Ty Lee looked amused, as Zuko's stance changed to that of one defending against attack.

"Now you are done being a damsel?" Zuko asked in a amused tone.

"You always said you wanted to spar with me," Ty Lee said before she struck him quickly. Zuko didn't even have time to move. He back off, as he rubbed his arm where she had struck him.

"No chi-blocking, and no bending," Zuko said slowly.

"Alright," Ty Lee agreed. She did a cartwheel back to her starting position.

The fighting was quickly. Ty Lee was faster, than Zuko. She easily dodged his attacks.

"How am I supposed to land a hit on her if I can't touch her?" Zuko asked himself inwardly.

Ty Lee laughed as she did a cartwheel trying to get behind him. He was faster though he grabbed her as she was about to finish her flip. He risked being kicked in the face, but he did have Ty Lee. He lowered her gently to the ground keeping her pinned under his weight. He noticed the labored rising and falling of her chest. SHe was nervous and Zuko could tell. Her brown eyes searched his for his intentions. She didn't look scared, just determined.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Zuko muttered moving the sweat matted hair away from her face.

"I know." Ty Lee blushed, her breathing slowly calming down.

Zuko felt his weight shifting off of her. He was on his hands, still over her. Ty Lee didn't move. She let his face trail over hers. She was going crazy waiting for Zuko to make his move, so she made it for him. Her lips met his, as she was still pressed on the sun warmed sand. Zuko didn't react right away, but he did eventually. He leaned in closer pinning her body on the sand again, but this time it was purely his body against hers.

"Mhmmm," Ty Lee mumbled into Zuko's mouth. She broke the kiss leaving Zuko's body against her. "So much for sparring." She supressed a laugh.

"Yes, but I like this better," Zuko mumbled mostly to himself.

"Me too," Ty Lee added. "Can I sit up now?"

Zuko nodded, as he got off of Ty Lee. He was still sitting above her as she sat up slowly. As she sat up he pulled her into his arms. Zuko just wanted her body close to his.

"So," Ty Lee started.

"What is it Ty?" Zuko asked.

"So what does this mean for us Zuzu?" Ty Lee asked.

"It means this," Zuko muttered his face inching closer to Ty Lee. Their lips met, and it felt like they had just been struck by lightning. This lightning Zuko didn't want to redirect this feeling he couldn't imagine it with anyone else, but Ty Lee.

"I could get used to this," Ty Lee said breaking the kiss. She held his face close to hers, before they kissed again.

They stopped kissing, and just sat there together in the sand gazing into each others eyes. Zuko just hoped that he hadn't hurt Ty Lee, and Ty Lee thought of sparring him again for a rematch.

"We should spar again sometime," Ty Lee said with a smile.

"Is that what they call it nowadays?" Zuko asked, causing Ty Lee to laugh.

They watched the sun set together. Ty Lee's head resting on Zuko's shoulder.

After the sun went down they walked down the beach holding hands, and enjoying each others company. Few words were said as they walked, but neither had much to say. They both knew how the other was, They were both happy, and in a way they were falling for each other.


	13. Zuker Bee

The Gaang at the beach

beccalovesbumblebee- Another idea from my dear cousin Nightshadowv. If you are into anime look her up. Okay I do not own Avatar the last airbender. I had a request for Zue, whoever you were PM me, because I want to do your pairing, but I need ideas... Same thing with Ursai I will do it, but PM me.

Zuker Bee

Zuko was just sitting in the sand when someone sat down next to him.

"You know my leader went crazy, because of you," Smeller Bee muttered quietly. She held her knees close to her chest.

Zuko didn't need to look at her to know she was. Her name was Smeller Bee, and she was the broken young women that had been affected by her leaders'. He knew it was somewhat his fault.

Zuko shook his head, "No, he went crazy trying to protect you." Zuko lazily wrapped an arm around her.

"Why do you say that?" Smeller Bee asked trying not to sound vulnerable.

"He loved you, and all of the Freedom fighters," Zuko muttered into her ear.

The girl with brown eyes nodded slightly. Most people truly didn't know that Smeller Bee was truly a girl. She kept her hair short with red lines on her face as her own signature war paint, and her normal armor held her chest in so that you wouldn't think Smeller Bee was a girl. Zuko looked over at the girl that he was halfway holding. It was then that Zuko realized that Smeller Bee was not wearing her armor. She took in her body. His eyes focused on her chest at first, but then trailed up to her face.

"No war paint?" Zuko asked curiously.

"Of course not," Smeller Bee said with a slight laugh. "The war is over, and the Freedom fighters rarely see each other anymore..."

"I'm sorry," Zuko muttered. He absently touched her brown hair.

"It is not your fault, Zuko. Jet was the glue that kept us all together. He was our leader... After he died we were just a group of misfits that honestly didn't like each other," Smeller Bee said, her deep voice cracking as the tears ran down her face.

Zuko caught her tear, and kissed where they had been on her face. He could taste the salt from her tears on her cheeks. She looked at him in disbelief.

"Was he really doing this?" Smeller Bee asked herself.

Zuko stood up bringing Smeller Bee to her feet with him. He looked at her plain white bikini. It fit her perfectly. It held her boobs up, and didn't so off too much of her body. Zuko took her hand gently in his. His kissed each finger.

"What are we doing Zuko? I should hate you!" Smeller Bee yelled. She was frustrated. "But I am acting like Jet never existed! He did Zuko! He went crazy, and the Di Lee brainwashed him, and then when we went to save him they killed him!"

Smeller Bee continued to yell. She didn't stop yelling hysterically, until Zuko shut her up with a kiss. She tried to argue through the kiss, but Zuko grabbed the back of her head, and held her lips against his. After a minute he let her go.

"What are you-" Smeller Bee began to ask.

"I am sorry, but you were upset, and wouldn't calm down. It was the only thing I knew to do to get you to stop screaming," Zuko admitted.

"I liked it Zuko. I know I should hate you," Smeller Bee trailed off. "Jet would want me to hate you, but I don't..."

"No, Jet would want you too be happy," Zuko said knowing that Jet would whant his only female freedom fighter to live a happy life.

Smeller Bee nodded. "So what now?"

"What ever you want," Zuko said.

"Can we take a walk?" Smeller Bee asked lightly.

Zuko nodded. He took her hand. They walked down the beach together.

Smeller Bee laughed. "So did you know I was a girl?"

"Not at first," Zuko started. "But I do now, and you are very beautiful." He kissed her cheek.

Smeller Bee was still tore up inside. She still missed Jet, and knew she always would. Zuko was the one that pushed Jet over the edge, but he never meant it. She didn't realize that Zuko was looking at her.

"What?" She asked.

Zuko picked her up in response. He held her up by her knees, and walked towards the water. The waves began to pelt his legs, as he began to lower Smeller Bee towards the ground.

"No, I don't want to get wet!" Smeller Bee said trying to keep her legs out of the water. As her hips stayed above the rest of her body, the knife she kept for protection slipped out, and hit Zuko in the face.

Zuko dropped her on her feet, as he scrambled for the knife. He grabbed it.

"So the war is over huh?" Zuko asked waving the knife over her head.

"It is, but did you expect me to go anywhere unarmed!" Smeller Bee yelled jumping up to grab her knife.

"If you want this back you have to catch me first." Zuko put the sheathed knife in between his teeth before he ran down the beach. He glanced back every few feet to check to see if she was giving him the chase that he wanted. After a moment of watching him she reluctantly ran after him.

"Come on Zuko!" She yelled. "That is my knife!"

"Come, and get it Bee," Zuko taunted waving the knife at her.

She took of at full speed, and tackle him to the ground. The knife laid on the ground, and neither of them thought to grab it as they shared a kiss. As Smeller Bee lifted up she reached over, and grabbed her knife. She put it back in the belt of her bikini, not bothering to hide it anymore.

"Did I ever tell you-"

"Tell me what?" Smeller Bee interrupted.

"That a girl that can defend herself turns me on," Zuko whispered into her ear like it was their own little secret.


	14. Zue

The Gaang at the beach

beccalovesbumblebee~ I do not own Avatar the last airbender. Request from lawliness. I hope I did this right. Here goes nothing. ZukoXYue or...

Zue

Zuko sat on the beach, and looked up at the moon. As he stared at the moons glowing surface he smiled, before his face set in a frown. He remembered the Princess of the Northern Water tribe that had given up her own life to save the Moon spirit. Zuko remembered her face. She was tan, and white haired. She was beautiful. Zuko honestly wished he could have done something to save her. He knew that he should have stopped Zhao from hurting the moon spirit. General Zhao had that crazy idea of being the destroyer of the moon, but he never realized that the moon was more than a source of power for the waterbenders. The moon created balance, as did the sun.

Zuko looked up at the full moon fiercely. "I just wish I could have the chance to tell Yue how sorry I am."

"Tell me," Yue said as she appeared from a beam of moonlight. She was solid, and her hair was still as white as it was since the moon blessed her.

"I'm sorry," Zuko said quickly. He meant it to sound sincere, but it came out as harsh.

"It wasn't your fault," Yue started. "The moon gave me part of itself for a reason. It saved me, and in the end I had to give my life back to the moon."

Zuko stood up, and held Yue's face. He laid a finger on her chin before kissing her. He didn't know why he felt so close to her, but he did. Yue didn't pull back she pulled him closer. Her lips warmed his, and her tongue grazed his lips.

Zuko laughed lightly. Yue gave him a reassuring smile. Zuko touched the silky fabric that covered her lower back. The wind began to pick up causing her dress to blow in the wind.

Zuko took her hand, and squeezed lightly. They began to dance to the nonexistent music. They moved in sync their bodies pressed closely together. Zuko spun Yue around before holding her in place. She turn to look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry Yue," Zuko muttered as he inched close to her. "I wish there was something I could have done to-"

Yue interrupted him by putting her finger over his lips. "It isn't your fault." Her lips brushed against his even with her finger covering the center of his lips.

"I really wished I could have saved you," Zuko said ignoring her stare.

"It was my destiny," Yue said. "I'm fine with this."

Zuko kissed her once more, before Yue stepped away. The sun was beginning to rise Yue began to fade.

"I'm sorry Zuko, but my time is up," Yue said, as her hands slowly faded away in Zuko's grasp.

Zuko stood there, and stared at the space where Yue just was. He stared at the sun as the sky began to rise. The sky was shades of orange, blue, and purple. The moon was slowly fading away in the sunlight.

"Goodnight Yue," Zuko muttered. "Rest well, and watch over us."


	15. Ursai

The Gaang at the beach

Beccalovesbumblebee- Another request from Orange(a guest)/ I do not own Avatar the last airbender.

Ursai

Ursa was pregnant. Ozai knew, and so did most of the Fire Nation. She only had a month, or so to go. Ozai decided to take Ursa away from the Fire Palace, and the stress of being the future Fire Lady.

Ozai took her hand, and lead her down to the beach. He was sure to keep pace with her. He knew his wife was having trouble moving with the extra weight of his son in her uterus.

"Are you doing okay?" Ozai asked sounding concerned.

Ursa nodded slowly. "I'm fine Ozai."

As they made their way down to the beach, Ozai took her hand. He kissed it three times before her squeezed it lightly. He wished he could hold her. Ozai could hardly wait to hold his wife close to him. He swept her off of her feet, and carried her the rest of the way to the shore.

Ursa laughed, as Ozai flopped down onto the sand. He sat there with his wife in his lap, and played absently with her hair. Ursa's amber eyes shone with happiness. Ozai began ti trace circles on her baby bump. Ursa felt the baby swift as it felt the motion. The baby kicked.

"Ozai, the baby kicked," Ursa said putting his hand where the baby just kicked, and hoped he would feel the next kick when it came. "Feel."

Ozai felt the baby kick at the pressure of his hand. He laughed. "I felt it. He kicked!"

"Yes, I feel that all the time," Ursa said with a laugh. "He never lets me rest."

Ozai grabbed Ursa's chin before he kissed her. This kiss was slow, and passionate. It was the kind of kiss that never got old. No matter what the to of them would always feel the same in that kiss.

The sun warmed Ursa's skin that was hidden underneath her gown. Ozai rubbed her back soothingly, trying to get his wife worked up.

"You want to get me started out here Ozai," Ursa muttered shoving his hand away. "You want to take me back to the bed first." Ursa smirked.

Ozai took Ursa's hand, and lead her back to the house before he got her started again.


	16. Smeller Shot

The Gaang at the beach

Beccalovesbumblebee~ Random shipping that was sort of implied canon. So I want to try this, because I love Smeller Bee. I do not own Avatar the Last airbender.

Smeller Shot.

Longshot was always the quiet one. He barely spoke, and whenever he did it was always deep. They were things that needed to be said. Other than that Smeller Bee did most of the talking for Longshot. She didn't mind speaking for him, and he didn't mind it either.

When they were fighting they were close. They always had each others backs. They moved together, it was like they shared one being. Longshot would duck, so would Smeller Bee. She tended to fight with swords and knives, while Longshot used a bow, and arrow with sword, and knives for close range combat.

"Stay close," Longshot's quiet stern voice said during a battle one day.

Smeller Bee nodded. She wouldn't want to fight if he wasn't at her side. Out of all of the Freedom fighters he truly understood that Smeller Bee was really a girl under the war paint, and armor. She may be a tomboy, but she was still a girl. Most people didn't even realize that any of the Freedom fighters were girls. The two move in sync when Longshot loaded his bow, Smeller Bee was behind him watching his back.

After Jet died the Freedom fighters stayed together until the war ended. Since it was so hard for anyone to lead, and no one saw a point to be a group anymore the Freedom fighters disbanded. Longshot, and Smeller Bee stayed together deciding that they needed to start over somewhere.

Longshot helped Smeller Bee through the pain of losing Jet. Smeller Bee had a crush on Jet since they met, but he was always something she could never have. She wasn't settling for Longshot, not at all. Jet was one of those guys that saw Smeller Bee as one of the boys, not a girl at all. She was lost under the war paint, and armor. She knew that she was no different from Pipsqueak, or the Duke in Jet's eyes.

Longshot held her at night when she would cry. He would silently wipe away her tears, and rub her back. He was protective of the small girl, and he hated that Jet treated her the way he did.

They were still looking for a place to begin a new life when they came across the shore. Longshot decided that this would be a nice place for Smeller Bee to unwind and relax for awhile.

"Here," Longshot said moving a stray strand of brown hair out of her eyes.

Smeller Bee smiled at her quiet friend. She had striped down to her underwear, and bra. Longshot looked at her and a slight smile curl his normally straight expression.

He had seen her in her panties before, but seeing her sitting next to him like that bathed in sunlight made the difference. His caculated glances covered every inch of her body. He took in every inch that wasn't covered with clothing.

Smeller Bee looked up when she noticed Longshot staring at her. "What is it? Is there something wrong?" She asked her deep voice sounding nervous as she glanced up, and down her body searching for something bleeding, or bruised.

"No, Bee there is nothing wrong," Longshot said.

"Then why are you staring at me Shot?" Smeller Bee asked. She scooted closer to Longshot her boobs jiggling lightly as she did so. They had a code for battle they shortened names to save the long rambling. Smeller Bee was just Bee, Pipsqueak was Pip, and Longshot was just Shot.

"You are just nice to look at." Longshot inched forward to get closer to Smeller Bee. His face was only inches away from hers. Smeller Bee blushed lightly as Longshot kissed her.

That was a kiss she imagined having with Jet since she was younger, but this was better. This was a kiss with a man that she loved, and really loved her back.

The kiss lasted for a while before it was broken. Longshot gazed into Smeller Bee's eyes.

"I love you," He muttered.

"I love you too," Smeller Bee said back.

For a man of few words he could say a lot.


End file.
